Tomie
Tomie (富江) is a Japanese horror manga series written and illustrated by Junji Ito. Tomie was Ito's first published work he originally submitted to Monthly Halloween, a shōjo magazine in 1987, which led to him winning the Kazuo Umezu award. The manga centers on the titular character: a mysterious, beautiful woman named Tomie Kawakami, identified by her sleek black hair and a beauty mark below her left eye. Tomie is a malevolent, regenerative entity with the unexplained ability to cause anyone, particularly men, to be instantly attracted to her. These actions inevitably lead to violence, usually resulting in the murder of Tomie herself, or others. 'Publications' *朝日ソノラマ:ハロウィン少女コミック館 Asahi Sonorama: Halloween Shoujo Comic Kan **Published by Asahi Sonorama and appeared as a serial in the manga magazine Monthly Halloween from 1987 to 2000. *シリーズ富江の恐怖:画家 Series Tomie no Kyoufu: Gaka **Tomie received one bound volume on February 1996. *伊藤潤二恐怖マンガＣｏｌｌｅｃｔｉｏｎ Ito Junji Kyoufu Manga Collection **Two volumes were collected into the overarching series as volume 1 and 2. *富江 全 The Complete of Tomie Tomie Zen **Omnibus volume published by Asahi Sonorama released in February 2000. *ComicsOne released both volumes of Tomie in the United States on April 1, 2001 with flipped artwork (read left-to-right). *富江　 Ｐａｒｔ３　 富江　 Ａｇａｉｎ Tomie Part 3: Tomie Again **Second series titled Atarashī Tomie (新しい富江, New Tomie) was serialized in Nemuki and was collected into a single bound volume released on March 2001. *伊藤潤二恐怖博物館 Itou Junji Kyoufu Hakubutsukan **Re-release. This version was also released in two volumes with the addition of the chapters originally released in Tomie Again. **Dark Horse Comics released this version in the United States in its original right-to-left format. *伊藤潤二傑作集 Itou Junji Kessaku Shuu **Asahi Sonorama re-released the manga again in two volumes on January 20, 2011. *VIZ Media announced their license to the series on March 26, 2016. They published it as a single hardcover volume, similar to their releases of Gyo and Uzumaki. 'Chapters' *Tomie Tomie (富江) *Morita Hospital Morita Byouin Hen (富江　 ＰＡＲＴ２ − 森田病院編) *Basement Chikashitsu (富江　 ＰＡＲＴ３　 地下室) *Photograph Shashin (富江　 ＰＡＲＴ４　 写真) *Kiss Seppun (富江　 ＰＡＲＴ５　 接吻) *Mansion Yashiki (富江　 ＰＡＲＴ６　 屋敷) *Revenge Tomie: Fukushuu (富江・ 復讐) *Painter Gaka (画家) *Murder Ansatsu (暗殺) *Hair Mouhatsu (毛髪) *Orphan Girl Youjo (養女) *The Basin of the Waterfall Takitsubo (滝壷) *Little Finger Koyubi (小指) *Boy Shounen (少年) *Moromi (もろみ) *Babysitter (ベビーシッター) *Gathering Aru Shuudan (ある集団) *Passing Demon Toorima (通り魔) *Top Model (トップ・ モデル) *Old and Ugly Roushuu (老醜) 'Film Series' Tomie has been adapted into a series of Japanese horror films released between 1999 and 2011. *Tomie (1999) *Tomie: Another Face (1999) *Tomie: Replay (2000) *Tomie: Re-birth (2001) *Tomie: Forbidden Fruit (2002) *Tomie: Beginning (2005) *Tomie: Revenge (2005) *Tomie vs. Tomie (2007) *Tomie Unlimited (2011) 'OVA' The first two chapters of Tomie were adapted as an OVA released on the second and third DVD sets of the Junji Ito Collection anime. *OVA 1 - Tomie Part 1 「富江」Part1 *OVA 2 - Tomie Part 2 「富江」Part2 See Also Tomie may also refer to: *Tomie Kawakami - The titular character of the manga series. *Tomie (film series) - The series of Jpanese horror films adapted from Tomie. *Tomie (1999 film) - The first film the film series. *Tomie (chapter) - The first chapter of the manga series.